


Such Mortal Peril

by Aoida_blue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki frowned, his stomach roiling in disgust, his hands clenching hard.</p><p>The Captain should not have affected Thor so.</p><p>A mere mortal should not have such power over a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Mortal Peril

Loki hummed deep in his throat, watched with over eager eyes as Thor shifted away from him. The waiting for Fandral’s all clear was already getting to him, the practice room too small for the two of them to hide in, and it was only a mere minute. Loki would squeeze every moment of enjoyment from this.

 

“I meant it earlier, brother” Loki bestowed the title lightly, watching as Thor turned his gaze safely to the middle distance, as if could avoid the way Loki had closed in the distance between them, Loki reached out to touch him lightly on the shoulder, “who would you prefer to me to be?”

 

Thor shrugged him off, effortlessly with his full strength restored to him again, and took a sharp few steps away, head turning to the door to check, yet again, to see if Fandral had come.

 

“Enough of this.” Thor growled deep his throat, already so frustrated.

                                                      

Loki clucked his tongue considering. He’d toyed with Thor with this earlier, swapping their shapes like donning a different cloak. He’d seen the way Thor had steadily ignored each one until…

 

Surely _not_.

 

Thor’s love for mortals wouldn’t stretch that far would it?

 

In the pit of Loki’s stomach something twinned dangerously. He smiled however, flickered his fingers, and felt the shape pull over him once more. He shifted in his new form, a shade uncomfortable.

 

He had meant his jest about the clothes, they were _tight_.

 

“I can stay like this.” Loki promised, sliding forward on quiet feet, placing him close to Thor, and in the side of his vision, he grinned and tried on the voice, “It’ll just be like old times pal.”

 

Thor’s eyes flicked to him, hesitated a moment too long, a moment that stretched onto eternity, and looked away, minute movements around his mouth giving him away.

 

Loki’s fingers clenched briefly.

 

“What is about this form that draws your eye?” Loki said, in his own voice again, “Is it lus-“

 

Thor’s hand shot up, just as fast as it had been in that corridor, just as brutal finding the soft of Loki’s throat and pushing him away.

 

“Do not.” Thor rumbled, an empty threat.

 

Thor wouldn’t hurt him. Thor needed him, and they both knew that, so all Thor’s clutching at his throat had achieved was bringing Loki closer.

 

Loki grinned in the mortal’s skin, and deliberately pressed his hips forward.

 

“Oh I like being manhandled,” Loki simpered in his borrowed voice, “Oh _Thor_.”

 

Thor’s reaction was sudden. He stepped back, dropping him quickly, mouth curling in disgust and Loki knew he’d got that wrong. Gotten some aspect of their relationship so wrong that Thor didn’t even need a moment to register that it was still Loki.

 

“You are not worthy of his skin.” Thor said bitterly, and turned away.

 

Loki recognised that emotion keenly.

  

Few things ever sparked that emotion in Thor. Loki frowned, flicking his hands out absently. He wondered…

 

“Thor.” Loki said in the Captain’s borrowed voice, reaching out and grabbing Thor’s shoulder firmly, made his motions strong, “I need you to stand down soldier, we’re in this together.”

 

Loki felt the tremble that raced through Thor, a shiver that went right across those broad shoulders felt right through his heavy armour. A thrill went through Loki, chased quickly by shock because this, oh _this_ was special.

 

Thor’s head turned to the side and he tensed all over.

 

“Loki.” Thor warned again, sounding a little less like a storm and more like a weak defence that Loki could run right over.

 

Loki had only said sentence as the mortal and it had bought him so much power. Hate built up in Loki’s throat and he swallowed it down, instead curling his hand a little harder into Thor’s shoulder.

 

“Its just me.” Loki said firmly, and pushed Thor around, and tellingly, oh so _tellingly_ , Thor went, he turned, and eyed Loki right in his borrowed eyes, “I want to make sure I have your full cooperation in this.”

 

The only thing Loki could read in those eyes was weary frustration, and something a shade of desperation. It made Loki want to lick his lips, made him want….Made him _want_. And Loki had been denied so much for so long.

 

“We’ve been on different wave-lengths haven’t we soldier,” Loki said, stepping in, stepping close enough to watch Thor’s nostrils flare at the invasion, “I need to make sure I have your obedience.”

 

“Loki, you’ve gone too far.” Thor said, and he was trying to muster the energy to push Loki away, Loki saw it building it in the twitch of his body,

 

“Stay still solider.” Loki barked out.

 

Thor stilled.

 

And something in the room changed.

 

A different sort of energy, a rhythm in Thor’s breaths, something in his wide eyes, something startled in Loki. It was something that hadn’t been there before, something…

 

Something this mortal’s skin had brought.

 

Anger surged deep in Loki and he moved without thought, he gripped Thor’s hair, pulled it back forcing him to bare his throat to Loki, Thor went, whether out of shock, or still reeling in the change in events but-

 

He went.

 

Thor had been a god to them, was endlessly more powerful, he had lightening at his fingertips, thunder in his rage and here he gave his neck to a mere mortal, barely scraping at a century.

 

“Do you crave this Thor?” Loki whispered, unable to help his shift back, watched the jerk of muscles in Thor’s neck, wanted to dig his nails into that working throat, “You want to spread your legs out to someone who is so _below_ you.”

 

“Loki.” Thor hissed out, and there was anger there, there was the frustration-

 

And then Loki found himself hard against the floor, sprawled half-way across the room, a bruise building on his sternum and his ears ringing with Thor’s haggard breaths. Thor was raised, hair chaotic from Loki’s hands, and eyes icy, hard flints.

 

“Enough.” Thor clenched out between his teeth, and Loki could feel his restraint, the oncoming violence pulsing behind his tone.

 

And Loki wanted to test it, wanted to pluck it like a harp, and the banked embers of his heart agreed, Loki could push this, he felt the mortal’s shape flicker upon him once more, because would Thor be so violent to-

 

Three knocks resounded on the door.

 

Loki let the moral’s form dissipate, fall away from him like a serpent shedding skin and Thor's eyes strained at the edges as the door wedged open. Fandral's face appeared briefly, eyes flickering around the room until they locked on Thor.

  

“Its time.” He whispered, like a curse, and vanished quickly again, barely a glance at Loki.

 

Thor’s fists clenched, and he looked at Loki hard. All gathered strength out on display.

 

Loki sneered at him, pushing himself upright, “Shall we then?”

 

He would remember what he learnt this day, Loki swore it to himself, as he lead the way out, Thor huffing on his heels and the air skittering with static electricity. 

 

Loki would remember it when he saw that pathetic Captain again.


End file.
